


How's it hangin' new kid? I'm Michael.

by weeziewoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward ace gal cant write kiss scenes for shit, BRAKE A VASE ITS HALLOWEEN, Dinner Party, F slur, Friendship, He's gay Linda, High School, How Do I Tag, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I cried a little whilst writing this, I honestly didnt mean to give him a crush, I'm sorry for that one- it'll probably be the only time I use it, I'm still alive?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, New School, Oooooof, Past Child Abuse, Pining, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Yeah I may have gone a little nuts, because like michael is gonna go after this boy no matter what, i swear it just happened, michael has a crush on a certain someone, my hand slipped, oof, send help, so now I guess I have to tag, vigil sanders protection squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeziewoo/pseuds/weeziewoo
Summary: Being uprooted to New Jersey really sucks right?When Logan gets a job in Jersey his adorable husband and son come with him.Virgil just wants to know what's happening at his new school, and these kids acting like robots really aren't helping- with the help of the man in the back room of Spencer's gifts, and a bottle of mountain dew red. Will he and his new friend Michael be able to save the student body?Better than it sounds?(Temporary title)





	1. You think I wanted to teach high school mathematics? IN NEW JERSEY!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the crossover nobody asked for which I wrote instead of doing Physics homework. Priorities right?

Virgil felt sick- the life he knew, living with his dads in a bright Florida suburb was crumbling quickly.

“You’re serious?” He mumbled, hoping his dad was just playing a joke.

“That’s right kiddo, this is the job opportunity Logan was looking for! We’re moving to New Jersey!” Patton exclaimed proudly.

“Papa- what about Joan and Talyn? They’re my friends- I can’t leave them.” He said, Virgil’s two friends were the best he’d ever had, and he wasn’t about to lose them.

“I’m sorry Virgil, I’m sure you can still call them.” Logan said softly, resting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

And just like that the conversation ended- he had one week to get his stuff together, and then they were off to New Jersey.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael sighed, another week without Jeremy, and he was sure he wouldn’t survive much longer.

“Mell!” The teacher yelled, he jumped in his seat.

“You’re needed at reception.” The man grumbled, and without another word, Michael left the classroom.

 

“Michael, there’s a new kid- and well I’m doing you a solid seeing as Jeremy is giving you the cold shoulder.” The receptionist grinned- the receptionist just happened to be one of Michael’s mums.

He nodded slowly, his mum meant well-

He turned around and faced the boy on the chairs facing the desk. His leg was bouncing up and down quickly.

“How’s it hangin’ new kid- I’m Michael.” He introduced. God- that was cringey even by his standards.

“Uh- I’m Virgil- Virgil Sanders.” Virgil said still shaking like a leaf.

“I know I’m not much of a welcoming committee, but it’s a geeks duty around here.” Michael smiled brightly, his mum might have done him a solid after all.

“So- where you from?” Michael asked, offering a hand to the boy.

“Florida-” Virgil said, it seemed like he was going to say more, but cut himself off.

Michael knew it wasn’t his place to pry.

“So- quiet type ‘ay? God, how hard is it to get friends around here?” Michael grumbled.

“You must know, it seems like you’ve been here quite a while.” Virgil pointed out, Christ he sounded like Logan.

“I did have a friend, but he’s busy playing tonsil tennis with Brooke to care anymore.” Michael said, his tone self-deprecating.

“I mean- who wants to hang out with a kid like me, when you can be with the ‘hottest’ girl at school.” He sighed- throwing air quotes around hottest.

“This loser right here.” Virgil mumbled. An awkward grin settling on his face.

Michael turned to face him.

“Wait really? You want to be friends with the awkward kid who listens to Reggae and drives a PT cruiser?” Michael whispered.

“Do you really want to be friends with an emo who listens to bands that went out of taste in 2008?” Virgil mimicked his tone.

“Touché” Michael mumbled, clicking his tongue slightly.

Virgil couldn’t help but giggle at the tongue pop.

“Really queen?” He laughed, praying that Michael would get it. Many late nights of watching drag race make you forget some people just don’t know the art.

“You look like a damn roll of Scotch tape.” Michael mumbled. Virgil laughed even harder. He even had to wipe a tear from his eye.

“I have a feeling you and I are going to become fast friends.” Virgil said, hesitantly placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

It seemed that Michael flinched slightly at the contact.

Maybe- just maybe, Virgil wondered, if he’d been through the same things he had.

After about ten minutes of comparing timetables it was clear that the pair of them had all the same lessons, and the next lesson just happened to be with a new teacher.

“Our old maths teacher just disappeared one day- we reckon she got caught stealing from school.”  Michael explained on the way to the classroom. And when they finally reached the door- Michael looked at the plate.

“Yeah, Mr. Sanders, that’s the name my mum told me- she’s the receptionist by the way.” Michael stated.

“Oh lord- not now.” Virgil sighed.

“What do you mean?” Michael enquired.

“I guess you’re about to find out Michael.” Virgil groaned as he opened the door.

“Ah! Studen-”

“Virgil! How are you doing? Settled in okay? Is this your friend? Nice to meet you I’m Mr Sanders.”

Virgil groaned again- and Michael had a feeling the pair knew each other, very well in fact.

“Loga- Mr Sanders. This is Michael. Michael this is Mr Sanders.” Virgil explained.

“You know each other?” Michael enquired.

“My dad.” Virgil explained- rolling his eyes as Logan grinned.

“Oh- you’re Michael? Your mum- or one of them is the receptionist, yes?” Logan asked.

Michael nodded.

“Thanks for spilling like my one secret to Virgil.” Michael squeaked. Praying that two mums was no issue to Virgil.

“If you’re thinking my son will treat you differently, I certainly hope not. Patton and I raised him better than that.” Logan explained.

“Patton?” Michael echoed, a look of confusion on his face.

“my other dad.” Virgil chipped in.

“Two- dads? Oh right! I see- man you and Mr Sanders look so much alike I really could not tell.” Michael said, tumbling over his words.

“I know it’s freaky just how much I look like Papa-” Virgil pointed to Logan.

“- I look just like dad too.” He explained pulling out his phone, showing Michael his lock screen.

“Our first Christmas together.” Virgil explained fondly.

The photo displayed a younger Virgil- Logan smiling on his left, and Patton on his right pulling some stupid face and holding a star just above Virgil’s head.

Michael pointed at Patton.

“So that’s your other dad?” He asked.

Virgil nodded.

“Man, the tree of you look so alike!” Michael exclaimed. Pulling out his own phone.

He opened his gallery and pointed out the people in the photo.

“This is mama, and this is mum. And that’s-” He hesitated.

“-The kid who thinks 12 years of friendship doesn’t mean shit.” He grumbled.

Virgil whistled.

“Yikes.” He added…


	2. had my sushi, got my slushee and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me *Clicking Rich text* : RiCh SeT a FiRe AnD hE bUrNeD dOwN ThE hOuSe.

“So, what actually- uhm- I don’t know how to put this- ‘happened’ to this friend of yours?” Virgil asked that lunch hour.

The two of them were in Michael’s car- Michael slowly picked at a box of sushi whilst Virgil sipped on a Slurpee, his feet balanced atop the dashboard.

“I know this sounds maybe crazy- but the popular kids- they all took pills which made them cool.” Michael explained.

“Like ecstasy or something?” Virgil asked.

“No, it’s called a SQUIP, it’s a supercomputer. It implants in people’s brain.” Michael explained further.

“That sounds like science fiction.” Virgil countered.

“Believe me- I wish it was Sci-Fi.” Michael sighed.

“I do believe you- you’re a good person Michael.” Virgil reassured him.

Virgil’s phone buzzed softly, it was a snapchat from Joan.

“They wanna know if I’ve made any new friends yet.” Virgil groaned.

“This is only going to go to my friends down in Florida but like- Selfie game strong?” Virgil said. Michael nodded, rubbing sesame seeds away from his face.

He ran a hand through his hair-

“Now you can take the selfie.” Michael laughed, pulling some face to appease Virgil.

The pair of them didn’t look too bad, Virgil having gone for some lopsided grin and a finger gun, whereas Michael winked and did a peace sign.

“You know what I said about this only going to my friends? Sorry but like OMG I’m saving that to my camera roll.” Virgil said excitedly. Before adding a caption along the lines of:

‘This is Michael, hope you aren’t too jealous.’

“Sent.” Virgil said with a smirk.

Michael slowly bent forwards and clicked on the stereo.

Some soft reggae bounced out the speakers and Virgil nodded along.

Michael noticed the time not too long later-

“Five minutes til’ the end of lunch, we ought to get back to class.” He explained.

Virgil nodded, carefully taking his feet of the dash.

“That seems like a plan.” He agreed.

The two of them slid out of the car- and Michael seemed to lock eyes with someone across the parking lot.

“No that’s not good- we can’t stay here.” Michael whispered frantically.

“What do you- Oh I see.” Virgil whispered back before also looking at the group of people.

“That’s ‘your friend’ isn’t it?” He whispered, and Michael nodded.

“Yeah, that’s Jeremy, and Christine, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, Jake, Rich and Roman.” He explained quietly, pointing to each person subtly.

All the names had seemed normal, except for Roman, so his eyes couldn’t help but linger on him a bit longer.

“Damn he’s gorgeous.” Virgil mumbled, then face palmed.

“Fuck, I did not mean to say that out loud.” He groaned.

“Who’s gorgeous?” Michael enquired.

“Roman.” Virgil replied. Michael nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he is.” Michael said.

“Wait so which way do you swing? I’m gay- I figured I should have told you that like several hours ago.” Virgil said, tripping over his words.

“I’m panromantic- but like I don’t like sex? So, I guess I’m ace?” Michael explained. Virgil nodded.

“So, do you have your eyes on anyone round here?” Virgil asked a small smirk on his face.

“I used to-” He began.

“Jeremy?” Virgil asked.

Michael nodded.

“Well then- oh fuck we need to get back to class!” Virgil yelled.

“Am I really going to make you late on your first day? Shit.” Michael sighed.

The pair of them walked towards the school building in amicable silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr Mell- you’re late. Again!” The teacher yelled as the door opened.

“Oh, who’s this?” The teacher added.

“This is Virgil Sanders, sir- New kid.” Michael explained, and Virgil waved at him.

“Hi.” Virgil mumbled.

“Alright whatever, just take your seat, and there’s an empty one next to that.” The teacher explained.

It turned out the space was the thing separating Michael and Jeremy.

And sitting between the two was awkward, Virgil could practically feel the tension.

“Psst. New kid.” Jeremy whispered.

Virgil looked at Michael, his friend, who Jeremy left. And back at Jeremy.

“What?” Virgil hissed.

“Why’re you hanging out with that loser? Don’t you want to join us?” Jeremy whispered.

“I know who my friends are, and you are not one of them.” Virgil whispered slightly louder, loud enough for Michael to hear, he was sure.

He turned back to Michael who was smiling fondly.

The rest of that period went on without a hitch…


	3. Who's ready for my Halloween *cough* I mean dinner party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Man I'm on a mad one, also sorry about the non cannon heights, if anyone was wondering Thomas sanders is 5'8" and George Salazar is 5'11" so quite different from the heights Micah and Virgil have.

Virgil was sat cross-legged on his bed, listening to some song from his playlist. He was scrolling through Instagram and humming softly. Then his phone vibrated.

_Text from: Marsh-Mell-o_

_Mum just asked if you and your dads would like to come for dinner tomorrow._

Virgil stood up and paused his music, before exiting his bedroom.

“Dad- Papa-” he called down the stairs.

“Yes kiddo?” Patton yelled back up.

Virgil walked down the stairs.

“Michael’s mum invited us to dinner tomorrow.” He explained. Patton nodded enthusiastically.

“That’s great kiddo, tell her we’ll be there!” Patton exclaimed. He was excited to meet Michael and his parents, as he’d heard so much about them from Virgil and Logan alike.

 

* * *

 

Michael was crashed out on one of his beanbags, his mother at the top of the stairs.

_Text from: Virge-of-tears_

_We’ll be there- Dad’s making cookies_

“They’ll be here!” Michael yelled up the stairs. His mother smiled before leaving her son alone.

_Text to: Virge-of-tears_

_Great! See you tomorrow then! Our address is ********* hope you don’t get lost._

Virgil had totally forgotten tomorrow was a Saturday. But it made sense as if it was on a weekday, both Logan and Michael’s mum would be at work.

 

* * *

 

 At 11am the next day Patton asked him to help make cookies, and he obliged. Though Virgil would never admit it, he really enjoyed baking with his dad. He smiled to himself as they mixed the batter- and even when they did the washing up.

Patton watched as his son smiled, oblivious to the fact that Patton was indeed watching him grin like a dope.

 

* * *

 

 

When Logan briskly knocked on the door of Michael’s house at 5:30pm Michael’s other mum opened the door.

“Hello, I’m Nicola, you obviously already know my wife Maria.” She introduced herself as she ushered the three of them into the house.

Logan was wearing well, classic Logan attire, black button down- but he’d ditched the tie in favour of just having the top button undone. Patton was still wearing his pastel blue polo shirt, but his cardigan was actually being used as a jacket, rather than an accessory. And Virgil, much to his dismay, was wearing the only formal shirt he owned, which was a navy-blue button down, though he still wore his skinny jeans, and his doc martens which had been polished.

Nicola was wearing a white maxi dress and white sandals; her brown hair was loose around her shoulders in soft waves. Maria was wearing plain white peplum shirt, and a knee length pencil skirt and kitten heels; her blonde hair pulled into a professional yet cute bun. And Michael was wearing a button down red flannel shirt, with black jeans and red high tops.

Patton noted how comically small Michael looked when Virgil stood next to him, he knew his son just about grazed 5’9” but it appeared that Michael barely reached 5’5” which Patton thought was cute.

Patton had barely seen Michael and Virgil interact before, and he already as the kids say ‘shipped it’ but was convinced they were just friends. He’d never had the talk with Virgil, and hell he didn’t even know which team Virgil was batting for.

And as they sat down for dinner, which was lamb cobbler- Patton couldn’t help but noticing the looks Michael was giving Virgil, he’d seen that look before, and he was pretty sure that was the look he gave Logan. But Virgil seemed oblivious to it.

“So, Patton- what do you do for a living?” Maria asked, before taking a sip of the wine in her glass.

“I worked for a bakery in Florida, but right now I’m still looking for a job.” Patton explained.

“Did you really move up here to get a job at school Logan?” Nicola enquired.

“I’ve always had a passion for teaching, and I heard through the internet that the maths teacher had suddenly taken off. And that the school was left without a suitable maths teacher.” Logan explained.

“What about you, Virgil- are you looking for a job?” Maria asked Virgil softly.

Virgil shook his head.

“I need to settle down before I try get a part time job.” He stated.

Nicola nodded.

“Michael has a part time job at 7-11, maybe he can help you get a job there at some point?” She replied. Looking at Michael.

“I’ll see what I can do. It’s not a guarantee, but I’ll try my damnedest.” Michael said, a look of determination settled across his features.

Yeah, Patton decided, Michael definitely had a crush on Virgil, and well Patton just hoped that Virgil would notice sooner rather than later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't mean to give Michael a crush on Virgil- my hand slipped I swear officer!


	4. Never hung with a guy like you before, for me you are an upgrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back again~
> 
> I'm not dead, but like I may as well be.

When they got home- Patton was still debating whether to ask Virgil about Michael, and decided to ask Logan after Virgil had gone up to his room.

“Hey Lo, you saw the way Michael was looking at Virgil, right?” Patton said, after he was sure his son was gone.

Logan nodded.

“He sometimes gives him that look in class, and I know just what it means.” Logan replied- they hadn’t had the talk with Virgil, and had decided that it was best to leave him to make up his own mind.

After a minute of silence Virgil ran downstairs-

“Dad- Papa! I need to tell you something.” He gasped as he reached the bottom.

Logan and Patton turned towards him expecting all manner of things.

“I think-” he panted- then pausing to catch his breath.

“I think I like guys.”  He stuttered.

“You think?” Logan enquired softly.

“Okay think wasn’t the right word- I _know_ I like guys.” Virgil concluded.

Patton was squealing internally. Was it Michael? Or did Virgil have his eyes on someone else? He really hoped it was Michael.

“Who?” Logan asked, knowing very well that Virgil may have fallen for a trouble maker who was in his class.

“Well there is Roman- but he’s a bit too popular for me.” Virgil explained.

“And?” Patton asked, expecting another name.

“IthinkIhaveacrushonMichael.” He rushed out.

Patton almost screamed.

Virgil was blushing profusely, as Logan smiled.

“I’m so proud!” Patton celebrated.

“Joan and Talyn are going to be uhm- what do you say? Pumped?” Logan agreed.

“Don’t ever say that again.” Virgil cringed.

“Duly noted.” Logan nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey mama?” Michael called up the stairs.

“Yes Micah?” Came Nicola’s soft response.

“I think I’m in love.” He yelled back, his mum walked down the stairs.

“Virgil?” Nicola asked slowly. Michael nodded.

“That’s great news!” Maria yelled from the door.

Michael smiled.

“I don’t know what to do about it yet- and I was hoping you could help.” He sighed.

“Well- Nicola wrote me such a lovely letter- that I simply couldn’t resist, I’d never even thought about dating girls before that.” Maria explained, slowly walking down stairs.

“Try talking to Patton and Logan- they know their son better than anything.” Nicola added.

Michael nodded.

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Virgil?”  Michael asked the next time they were together- Monday lunchtime- in Michael’s PT.

“Yeah?” Virgil replied, nodding his head to the panic! At the disco that was gently playing.

“How would you go about asking somebody on a date?” He stuttered awkwardly.

“Oh. My. God. Michael who?” Virgil had to keep his volume down.

“Uhm- oh god- I thought this would go smoothly- I uhm- ah fuck.” Michael blabbered.

“Take your time hun.” Virgil smirked.

But it’s better if you do rolled from the radio- filling the many beats of silence Michael left.

“I- uhm- okay I’ll cut the shit- I have a crush on you.” he finally sighed.

“Oh.” Virgil whispered in shock, it wasn’t a bad answer, and the feeling was mutual, but it wasn’t the answer he expected.

“I’m sorry- oh god don’t hate me.” Michael stuttered.

“Michael I- I love you too.” Virgil assured him.

“May I?” he added. Michael nodded.

Virgil kissed him- a small, gentle kiss, barely a light touch between their lips.

It felt like an eternity to Michael.

“Are we-” Michael began.

“-An item.” Virgil finished with a nod.

“I believe we are now.” He explained. With a curt nod.

Michael grabbed his hand, but Virgil was too busy thinking about Patton’s endless joy to care.


	5. Everyone's got a red solo cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I really like Hull university!!! I went for an open day there yesterday- it took like four hours to get there though. 
> 
> Mild warning for use of the F Slur. It's pretty minor and only said twice. It will probably not happen again.

He and Michael had been dating for about a week- of course Michael was still trying to find a cure for the SQUIP- many nights had been spent in Michael’s room- where Virgil was sat upside-down on Michael’s bed, and Michael was sat on a beanbag.

The former taking a puff from a messily rolled joint- which he was sure Patton and Logan would kill him for, and the latter was researching ways to shut off the SQUIP whilst sipping on some hideously out of date crystal pepsi.

Michael was feverishly typing to somebody- on some forum which looked like it hadn’t been active in years- aside from one thread which Michael was on now.

“What are they saying?” Virgil asked softly- he loved trying to help his boyfriend, but he wasn’t too good at it.

  “This guy’s brother ended up on a mental ward. A _fucking_ mental ward.” Michael replied bitterly.

“Why?” Virgil prompted slowly.

“He went crazy trying to get rid of his SQUIP.” Michael shuddered.

“You- I mean _we_ need to talk to Jeremy.” Virgil concluded.

“But how am I meant to talk to him?” Michael sighed.

“He knows I exist right? He doesn’t like me, but he knows I’m a person. I’ll talk to him tomorrow- tell him what happened you can be there too.” Virgil explained.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day- Virgil confidently walked up to Jeremy- Michael a little bit away from the pair.

“Jeremy.” Virgil said calmly.

“New kid.” Jeremy huffed, clearly unhappy with Virgil’s presence.

“This is a warning Jeremy, someone who had a SQUIP-” Virgil started.

“How do you know about the SQUIP?” Jeremy hissed.

Virgil just rolled his eyes and continued.

“He’s on a mental ward now. He went _insane_ trying to get rid of his-” He said urgently.

“Get out of my way _fag_.” Jeremy growled- before pushing Virgil over and running to catch up with his clique.

Michael ran up to Virgil to help him up.

“What did he say to you?” Michael whispered- because it seemed Virgil was about to have a panic attack or go punch Jeremy- and Michael couldn’t tell which was about to happen.

“He called me a fag.” Virgil sighed- his expression returning to normal.

“He did what!” Michael yelled, any respect he had left for Jeremy was gone. Jeremy called his boyfriend one of the worst things in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to help him anymore Virgil.” Michael sighed as some shitty horror film played in the background. It had been a few hours after Jeremy had called Virgil that awful word.

“Michael, he needs your help.” Virgil said.

“But-” Michael started.

“I know what he called me- that’s all the more reason to help him- he doesn’t deserve you, but he needs you Micah.” Virgil stated.

“But how do I help him?” Michael sighed- this had become an all too regular topic.

“Alcohol fucks with the SQUIP right? It’s Halloween Michael- every popular kid at school will be at a party.” Virgil rushed out.

“Jake’s house! That’s it!” Michael yelled.

“We better get going.” Virgil said. Michael nodded. The pair of them had already been wearing costumes.

Virgil was wearing a cheap vampire costume and Michael was dressed in a suit claiming he was the gayest James Bond ever.

An hour later they were at Jake’s Halloween party.

Some crappy house music was playing, and people were chugging alcohol from red solo cups like there was no tomorrow.

Virgil felt sick when he smelt the alcohol. It reminded him of his birth parents and it was really throwing Virgil through a loop. He hadn’t thought about them in so long, but the alcohol was making him panic.

“Jeremy!” Michael yelled running up to his formed best friend, leaving Virgil alone in the crowd. He could feel his anxiety doubling.

“Michael?” Jeremy asked, the real Jeremy- no SQUIP.

“Jeremy the SQUIP isn’t good for you- please listen to me.” Michael begged.

Virgil so desperately wanted to leave- but his feet were planted firmly to the floor and wouldn’t budge.

“Michael I’m having the best time of my life I don’t care.” Jeremy explained.

“The best time of your life? What so those twelve years were hell to you? Nice to know how you really feel.” Michael hissed. Turning on his heel.

When he finally found Virgil, he wasn’t looking so good. Paler than normal, with a glassy look in his eyes.

Michael grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

“Virgil are you okay?” Michael asked softly.

“I-I-I.” Virgil stuttered.

“Take your time hun.” Michael said, repeating the words Virgil has said to him a week ago.

“The smell reminded me of some rather _unpleasant_ things- can we please get out of here?” Virgil said after about three minutes of uselessly opening and closing his mouth.

Michael nodded.

“Let’s go Virgil.” He said softly- leading his boyfriend towards the front door…


	6. I'm out of BMC puns on this one oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hades, I'm like not dead? Who'd of guessed, it's been almost two moths so F in the chat for that one.

They really needed to address the elephant in the room- Virgil knew that, normal people don’t just have a reaction to alcohol like that, sure some people don’t like booze, but they don’t drive themselves to the brink of a panic attack.

Michael was also clearly trying to ignore the party too, not mentioning a word that Jeremy and he had shared, he didn’t feel it was his place to pry, but he recalled what he had said to Michael before the party.

_“I know what he called me- that’s all the more reason to help him- he doesn’t deserve you, but he needs you Micah.”_

“What did he say to you?” Virgil asked softly.

“What do you mean?” Michael replied, as much as Virgil loved him, playing dumb was the wrong way to go about this.

“You spoke to Jeremy, what did he say to you?” Virgil pressed.

“He told me that he was having the time of his life- did those twelve years not mean anything to him?” Michael sighed.

“I’m sure they did, he’s just not in the best place right now.” Virgil told him.

It wasn’t a guess, Virgil had been there, well- not swallowing supercomputers, but when he first left the orphanage with Logan and Patton he had been so apathetic, his emotions were so strong that he just tuned them all out.

He knew where Jeremy was, because he’d been there once.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look, Michael, I need to tell you something.” They’d only be dating for eight days- it felt like so much longer. Hell, they’d only known each other for two weeks.

He had always been meaning to tell him, that reaction on the first day- it really gave Virgil all he needed to see to trust Michael. He knew that small flinch well, the small flinch as someone touches your hand, or brushes against you.

Because you’re always expecting so much _worse,_ but it never comes anymore.

“I’m sorry I freaked out at the party, it’s just my birth parents-” He took a breath. Michael was looking at him, the gorgeous brown eyes he could get lost in, sparking with worry and intrigue.

“-they used to get really drunk- and…” He had to pause to collect his thoughts, he really didn’t pre-plan his phrasing well.

Michael hesitated before squeezing his hand.

“They used to, well, they beat me.” He finally finished.

Michael nodded.

“I’m sure you already guessed, I know I flinched when you laid your hand on my shoulder for the first time. I’m sure now in context of what I’ve learned you knew exactly what is was when it happened…” Michael said softly.

“It seems we both have battle scars, they run deep, and they torment us. You just hide those wounds better than I do.” Michael concluded.

“You should never try to hide it, I hid it from Dad and Papa for a long time, I’m sure the orphanage told them. But they never spoke of it until I was ready to tell them.” Virgil said softly.

“I never told them, I still haven’t. I was struggling through it alone for the longest time, the only ever person I ever told was Jere, he knew- and he supported me- we supported each other.” Michael whispered.

“When his mum left, he was so sad. So, I asked my mum to make him a cake. We were nine at the time, and I’d been living with mum and mama for two years.” He continued, slightly louder.

“He promised me he’d always be there, he told me I was beautiful, he told me we would make life a two-player game.” He was getting louder with every word, tears running down his face.

Virgil was just listening, not intervening. He knew Michael just needed to let it out.

Eventually Michael quieted down, loud sobbing was replaced by sniffing and little hiccups.

“You need to tell your parents, I’ll even be there when you do. They can help you Micah.” Virgil stated.

“Whenever it happened, you will always feel the impact- the only way to calm the feeling is years of therapy, and that’s just the way it goes.” Virgil continued, surer than he’d ever been before.

That’s what helped him, and he’s sure it’ll help Michael…


End file.
